Royal Sentai Kamiranger
by stingerlad
Summary: When the Dark Neo Empire awakens a royal sentai is formed to protect the world.This is my first story.ON HIATUS.
1. The Royal Sentai's Beginning Part 1

Hey, everyone I'm just informing you this takes place on a planet that is similar to a combination of America and Japan.

* * *

The Royal Sentai's Beginning Part 1

Josh and his friends, Taylun and Autumn were training with their weapons. Josh had a bou in his hands, Taylun had a wooden sword, and Autumn had a wooden axe. They had been training martial arts for a year and they were born to protect their home planet, Elementar. Josh was swinging his bou and hit five opponents then tossed another one into six more opponents. Josh was 14 years old. He was wearing a red shirt with a black tiger on it and black pants with red flame designs on and had white skin, brown hair, and green eyes. Josh was the prince of the Elementarians of fire. Taylun struck four opponents with his wooden sword he then kicked another one into seven more opponents. Taylun was 13 years old and was wearing a yellow shirt with a black dragon on it and black pants with yellow thunder designs on them. He was a African American with black hair and black eyes. Taylun was the prince of the the Elementarians of thunder. Autumn was striking at the seven opponents charging at her with her axe then threw another four opponents into one more opponent and did a body slam on the five opponents now getting up. Autumn was 12 years old and was wearing a blue shirt with a black shark on it and was wearing a black skirt with blue water designs on it. She was a African American with black hair, and blue eyes. Autumn is the princess of the Elementarians of water. The three friends stopped and walked towards each other. They all gave each other high-fives and walked toward their teacher, Megumi. Megumi was sixteen years old she had on a purple shirt and a purple skirt. She knew her students would one day fight against the Dark Neo empire. Josh, Taylun, and Autumn knew their fated time would come soon.

On the Dark Neo Comet

"We will not waste anymore time," said Juu Sai, the leader of the Dark Neo Empire, "the Elementarians know of our attack now." Juu Sai was wearing black armor with a golden snake on the chest. "Juu Sai," said Botonia, the general of Juu Sai's army, "why not terrorize Dojo City?" "An excellent idea, Botonia." said Juu Sai.

On Elementar

Megumi gave Josh, Taylun and Autumn their changers, the Kami Changers. The Kami Changers were wrist-worn devices with a communication button on the top of it and a card scanner on the left side of them. Josh had a red Kami Changer, Taylun had a yellow Kami Changer, and Autumn had a blue Kami Changer. They were wearing their changers on their right wrists. The Dark Neo Empire had attacked Dojo City. The three friends were there and then Josh yelled,"Yo, Dark Neo Empire, you bastards better be prepared to be killed." The three friends then each took out a card with their respective Kamiranger on it and said, "Descend!Powers of Heaven. Kami Henshin!" They then slashed the cards through their changers. The changers then said, "Power Up! Kamiranger!" Josh's henshin sequence: A red tiger made of fire wraps around Josh forming his suit. (Josh's suit is red with black stripes on the sides pointing away from his body and has a blaster with a small crown-like scope that looks like angel wings.)The tiger's head then slams down onto his head to form a helmet that has a tiger motif to it.

Taylun's henshin sequence: A yellow dragon made of thunder wraps around Taylun forming his suit.(Taylun's suit is yellow with black stripes on the sides pointing away from his body and has a blaster with a small crown-like scope that looks like angel wings.)The dragon's head slams down onto his head forming a helmet with a dragon motif.

Autumn's henshin sequence: A blue shark made of water wraps around Autumn forming her suit.(Autumn 's suit is blue with black stripes on the sides pointing away from her body and has a blaster with a small crown-like scope that looks like angel wings.)The shark's head slams down onto her head forming a helmet with a shark motif.

"The blazing prince of fire. Burning Hope, Kamired!" said Josh.

"The shocking prince of thunder. Shocking Knowledge, Kamiyellow!" said Taylun.

"The splashing princess of water. Flowing Soul, Kamiblue!" said Autumn.

"The royal powers of Heaven are an ability of justice! Royal Sentai Kamiranger!" The three shouted.


	2. The Royal Sentai's Beginning Part 2

Hey, everybody. Sorry Chapter 2 took so long. I used all my trials for my Microsoft Word program, so I had to finsish chapter 2 at school I just finished it so here's chapter 2. Enjoy. And also please review I want to know what you think of it.

* * *

Previously on Royal Sentai Kamiranger:

"Why not terrorize Dojo City"

"Descend, Powers of Heaven. Kami Henshin!"

"The royal powers of Heaven are an ability of justice! Royal Sentai Kamiranger!"

The Royal Sentai's Beginning Part 2

Josh took on twenty of the Dark Neo Empire's Gridon foot soldiers and punched one Gridon into six other Gridons and they were turned into dust. The Gridons look like knights in black armor with a white spade on their chests. "Let's amp things up," said Josh. He then took out a card that had a picture of a red bou staff with a tiger head on each end and swiped it through his Kami Changer. **"Arise, Kami Bou."** said the changer. The weapon on the card then appeared in Josh's hands. He looked at his five of his opponents and swung at them with the bou when he got kicked from behind by one of the other grunts. He then took out another card that had a picture of the Kami Bou enveloped in fire and said, "Time to turn it up a notch." Josh swiped the card through a card scanner on his Kami Bou and fire started swirling around it. **"Charge, Fire Power." **"Heavenly Burning Smash!" Josh exclaimed as he struck the Gridons with the Kami Bou extremely fast and the Gridons surrounding Josh were incinerated.

Taylun took on fifteen Gridons with he held the blaster that was on his belt in his hand. "Kami Blaster," said Taylun. He then shot three of the Gridons with his blaster. He then swiped a card with a picture of a yellow sword with a dragon's tail as the blade through his changer. **"Arise, Kami Sword." **The Kami Sword then appeared in Taylun's hands. He slashed one across the chest then stabbed another one in the stomach. He then took out a card with a picture of the Kami Sword's blade covered in thunder and swiped the card through a card scanner on his Kami Sword. **"Charge, Thunder Power!" **The Kami Sword's blade became covered in thunder and the blade of thunder grew to a height of 1 and a half feet. "Heavenly Shocking Slash." yelled Taylun. The Gridons were then electrocuted by the thunder blade as Taylun slashed swinging the Kami Sword around him in a circle. Taylun then could say only one word, "Awesome."

Autumn had to deal with twenty Gridons. She had a card in her hand with a picture of an axe with a shark's fin as the blade. She then swiped the card through her changer. **"Arise, Kami Axe." **The Kami Axe then appeared in Autumn's hands. She then struck one Gridon in the chest with her Kami Axe so hard the Gridon split in two. She then blocked a slash from a Gridon and pushed it back and sweep kicked the Gridon. She then chopped its head off with the Kami Axe. She then took a card of a tidal wave forming from the Kami Axe and swiped the card through a card scanner on the Kami Axe. **"Charge, Water Power!" **"Heavenly Wave Chop." yelled Autumn. Autumn swung down her axe and a tidal wave smashed into the Gridons turning them into black smoke. The Kamirangers met together and went after the monster leading the Gridons, a humanoid falcon with an armored black chest plate and black armored arm bands and anklets. "So, you beat the Gridons? Too bad it won't be so easy to beat me, Takakishi." "I'll be the judge of that," Josh said as he charged at Takakishi with his Kami Bou in hand. Josh then struck at Takakishi's head. But Takaikishi caught the Kami Bou in one hand. Taylun, Josh, and Autumn anticipated this and Taylun and Autumn then jump kicked Takakishi in the head. Takakishi let go of the Kami Bou and Josh rolled over to his comrades. "Let's summon the Kami Growlers and finish this," said Josh. "Right," responded Taylun and Autumn. They then each took out a card of a mechanical dragon's head (yellow), tiger's head (red), and shark's head (blue) and slashed them through their changer's respectively. **"Arise, Tiger Growler, Dragon Growler, Shark Growler." **said the changers. A  
mechanical red tiger, yellow dragon, and blue shark head come out of the changers respectively. "Kami Growler, set." said the three Kamirangers in unison as they attached their respective Kami Growlers to their Kami Blasters. The three Kamirangers then pointed their Kami Blasters at Takakishi and said, "We, the users of the royal powers of heaven will not forgive those evil souls that attack the innocent." Josh then pulled the trigger and said, "Tiger Burst." Taylun and Autumn then said, "Dragon Burst," and "Shark Burst," respectively. Giant red, yellow, and blue lasers then hit Takakishi in the chest and he exploded.

**Dojo City**

The three Kamirangers were back in their civilian forms and were at Guardian Dojo (their training dojo) celebrating their first victory but they knew it was far from over and that the Dark Neo Empire won't give up that easily.


	3. The Silver Kamiranger Appears

The Silver Kamiranger Appears

A 14 year old boy wearing a silver shirt with wolf on it and silver pants. He walked into Guardian Dojo and saw Josh (wearing a red t-shirt and red pants) training and instantly recognized him as one of his best friends. "Hey, Josh." he called out. "This voice...it's got to be...Chris!" Josh responded running to his silver-clad best friend. They then high-fived and started to talk when Taylun (wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans), Autumn (wearing an ocean blue tank top and light blue pants), and Megumi (wearing a purple blazer and purple pants) walked in. Taylun saw Chris and instantly recognized him as one of his best friends. Josh then looked behind himself and saw his friends there and decided to introduce everyone. "Hey, Taylun. Megumi, Autumn, I'd like to introduce you to Chris." "Hi, I'm Autumn nice to meet you." Autumn said waving her hand. "I'm Megumi. It is a pleasure to meet you." Megumi said shaking his hand. "Chris is an old friend of Taylun's and mine. He's also the Prince of the Light Elementarians." Josh said. "That's right and sorry for missing your 15th birthday, Josh." Chris said. A/N: Josh's 15th birthday was a few weeks after the Kamirangers' first fight. "No worries. So, Chris, ya wanna spar?" Josh asked. "Sure, besides it'd be great to see how good you've gotten." Chris answered. "You're not leaving me out of this." Taylun said. "Hey, I'm joining in too." Autumn said. They each had out their weapons and Taylun, Josh, and Autumn were ready to see how good Chris was while Chris was to see how they were. Taylun was armed with his wooden sword, Josh was armed with his bou staff, Autumn had her wooden axe, and Chris had twin wooden swords in his hand. They then each charged at the others. Taylun and Autmn first attempted to strike Chris, but he blocked each of their attacks, and then Josh then swung his bou staff low in attempt to sweep Chris's feet out from under him,but Chris had kicked Taylun and Autumn away and jumped as he had already caught on to what Josh was doing. Josh then barrel-rolled to the right and stood up ready for Chris to attack. Chris then did a horizontal slash with one of his swords and upward slash with the other. Josh spun his bou staff in a circle in front of him as fast as he could. Chris studied how fast Josh was swinging his bou staff and saw an opening right near his feet. Chris then sweep-kicked Josh's feet and Josh landed on the floor. Before Taylun and Autumn could even strike at him an alarm went off alerting everyone the Dark Neo Empire was attacking. "Taylun, Autumn, IKUZO." Josh said. Then Taylun, Autumn, and Josh left to the park. There a strange monster that looked like a red mutated humanoid motorcycle with two black pistols was about to harm a little girl but before he could he was by Josh's Kami Bou. The girl ran as far away as she could. Chris was at the park with a silver Kami Changer on his right wrist and a card with a silver Kamiranger only with white stripes and a helmet that had a wolf motif. " Guess, I'll wait and see if they need me," He said. Motokishi was taking down the three Kairangers like they were nothing. He blasted Taylun and Autumn to the point where they de-henshined. He then bashed Josh repeatedly to the point where he collapsed and de-henshined. He was about to shoot Josh but before he could pull the trigger a silver blur hit him and knocked him away from the three and in its place was Chris. "You. How dare you do that to my friends? Descend! The Powers of Heaven. Kami Henshin!" Chris yelled and swiped the card through his changer. (annoncement is the same as the others) A wolf made of silver light formed Chris's suit and helmet. "The shining prince of light. Shining Loyallty, Kamisilver." Chris said. Kamisilver had two silver swords on his back and two pistols on his sides. "So, your a Kamiranger, this should be quick." Motokishi said. "Yeah, it will," Chris replied. "Kami Magnum," Chris said with his pistols in hand. Chris fired his Kami Magnums blasting Motokishi the same way he(Motokishi) blasted Taylun and Autumn. Chris then switched to his swords and slashed at Motokishi repeatedly before deciding to finish it. Chris kicked Motokishi away then combined his swords to form one sword. He then shouted into it making Motokishi hold his hands over his ears in pain. Chris combined sword then glowed with silver energy as he slashed Motokishi across the chest. Motokishi body then was surronded by black energy and he grew to at least 12 stories tall. Chris then took out three cards one with a silver mechanical wolf on it, one with a silver mechanical gorilla on it, and one with a silver mechanical falcon on it, and swiped the each through his changer. The changer responed with, **"Arise, Kami Wolf, Kami Gorilla, Kami Falcon." **A silver mechanical wolf head then grew in size and attached to a statue of a wolf detached from it and then became the silver wolf on the card. It rushed towards Chris's location at an extremely fast speed. A silver mechanical gorilla head and a silver mechanical falcon head grew in size and attached to a statue of a gorilla and a statue of a falcon detached from them and then became the silver gorilla and falcon on the cards respectively. The three giant silver beasts arrived at Chris's location. "Those are...Kami Beasts," Taylun said as soon as he saw the tree giant silver beasts. Chris then jumped onto Kami Wolf and went into a cockpit with a pedestal that silver stones on it in the middle. Chris took off his Kami Changer and placed it on the pedestal. He then slashed a card with a silver warrior that had Kami Wolf for legs Kami Falcon main body inside the legs and Kami Gorilla as the torso and arms with his head in the chest blades that looked like Kami Falcon's wings and a feathery helmet through the Changer while saying "Royal Gattai." **"Unite, Kami Hunter."** Chris's Changer responded. Then Kami Wolf instantly came apart and with the front forming the left leg and the back forming the right leg. Kami Falcon's wings and a feathery helmet detached and then Kami Falcon's main body instantly went inside the legs. Kami Gorilla then instantly became the torso and arms with his head in the chest. A head came out of Kami Gorilla's back then the feathery helmet landed on the head. Kami Hunter's arms then instantly grabbed the blades that were Kami Falcon's wings. Chris then called out, "Kami Hunter tanjou." Kami Hunter then dashed toward Motokishi slashing Motokishi's bullets away. Kami Hunter then slashed Motokishi's right arm which rendered it useless. Kami Hunter then kicked Motokishi in the chest before stabbing Motokishi's left arm rendering it useless as well. Chris then took a card that had Kami Hunter holding its blade covered with silver light and slashed it through his Changer. The Changer responded with **"Punish, Light Power." **Kami Hunter's blades then instantly were covered in silver light. "Take this! Shining Slash." Chris said. Kami Hunter then slashed Motokishi in half with his twin blades. Motokishi then exploded. Chris instantly helped Taylun and Autumn up then put Josh on his back and went back to Guardian Dojo.

* * *

I would like to say that I might start giving you info about things in the fic.

Gridons are robotic foot soldiers that can adapt.

The monsters that are fought against are Dark Neo Kishi: warriors that will accomplish their objective by any means neccesary.

Kami Growlers are sentient mechanical animal heads that can power up a sidearm, and become Kami Beasts.

That's it for this chapter. Oh, and one more thing review good, bad, i don't care, just give me your opinion that's why you are given the option to review.


	4. Six Kamirangers Assembled

Royal Sentai Kamiranger

Six Kamirangers Assembled  
Megumi was re-watching the Motokishi fight and was worried about Taylun, Autumn, and Josh's injuries and how their fighting skills wold be affected. "Maybe it is time me and Daigo joined the team besides I know Josh-kun will be glad to see him after a few months plus those Earth Elementarians are always willing to help people," Megumi said. She then turned around to see Josh standing behind her. "How long have you been there, Josh-kun?" She asked. "Long enough to hear everything," He replied. "Doesn't it hurt to be walking in your condition?" Megumi asked Josh. "Nope," Josh lied. Megumi just smiled at her boyfriend's stubbornness. She could tell he was in pain but he didn't want to admit it. "You really shouldn't lie to me Josh-kun it's not good for this relationship," Megumi said. "Well, it does hurt a little bit," Josh said truthfully. "Maybe this will make the pain go away," Megumi said before drawing him into a kiss. After they retracted they saw Chris, Taylun, and Autumn standing there looking at them. "What can a couple not make-out in peace?" Josh asked. "No, it's just you never were really good with girls in middle school," Chris said. "Yeah, remember Mia and how you felt when she broke your heart?" Autumn asked. "Of course I do, but I've decided to move on. I can't live in the past for the rest of my life," Josh answered. All of a sudden a 16 year-old Caucasian boy wearing a green shirt and green cargo pants with a green Kami Changer on his right wrist walked in clapping. "Well Josh, looks like you've really gotten cheered up," He said. "Yeah, I have Daigo," Josh replied. "Josh you know him?" Taylun asked. "Of course, he's my friend," Josh said. "What are you doing here, Daigo?" Megumi asked acting surprised. "Well, I had heard about how Josh and his friends gotten beat by a Dark Neo Kishi and figured it was time I joined the team," Daigo replied. "I was thinking the exact same thing," Megumi said. Then an alarm went off signaling an attack. "Where are they this time?" Josh asked. Taylun hit some keys on a keypad and an image of the city square being attacked by Gridons and a Dark Neo Kishi that looked like a green humanoid lion appeared on a monitor. "The city square," Taylun answered. "Let's go. Time to take the Kami Machines for a test drive," Josh said. The six teammates went to a garage where six ATV's resided. Josh put on a helmet and got on a red Kami Machine that had a tiger head on the front. Taylun, Autumn, Chris, Megumi, and Daigo mounted their own Kami Machines.(Taylun:Yellow, dragon head on the front, Autumn:Blue, shark head on the front, Chris:Silver, wolf head on the front, Megumi:Violet, eagle head at the front, Daigo:Green, bison head on the front)

They then rode off to the city square.

At the city square

When they arrived at the city square they took off their helmets and took out their Kamiranger cards(Megumi:violet Kamiranger with black stripes on the sides pointing away from her body and a helmet that has a eagle motif, Daigo:green Kamiranger with black stripes on the sides pointing away from his body and a helmet that has a bison motif) and slashed them through their Kami Changers. All six of them then shouted, "Descend!Powers of Heaven. Kami Henshin." The changers then said, **"Power Up! Kamiranger!"**

Josh's henshin sequence: A red tiger made of fire wraps around Josh forming his suit. (Josh's suit is red with black stripes on the sides pointing away from his body and has a Kami Blaster.)The tiger's head then slams down onto his head to form a helmet that has a tiger motif to it.

Taylun's henshin sequence: A yellow dragon made of thunder wraps around Taylun forming his suit.(Taylun's suit is yellow with black stripes on the sides pointing away from his body and has a Kami Blaster .)The dragon's head slams down onto his head forming a helmet with a dragon motif.

Autumn's henshin sequence: A blue shark made of water wraps around Autumn forming her suit.(Autumn 's suit is blue with black stripes on the sides pointing away from her body and has a Kami Blaster.)The shark's head slams down onto her head forming a helmet with a shark motif.

Megumi's henshin sequence: A violet eagle made of wind wraps around Megumi forming her suit.(Megumi's suit is violet with black stripes on the sides pointing away from her body and has a Kami Blaster.)The eagle's head slams down onto her head forming a helmet with a eagle motif.

Daigo's henshin sequence: A green bison made of rocks and plants wraps around Daigo forming his suit.(Daigo's suit is green with black stripes on the sides pointing away from his body and has a Kami Blaster.)The bison's head slams down onto his head forming a helmet with a bison motif.

Chris's henshin sequence: A silver wolf made of light wraps around Chris forming his suit.(Chris's suit is silver with white stripes on the sides pointing away from his body and has Kami Magnums on his waist and Kami Sabers on his back.)The wolf's head slams down onto his head forming a helmet with a wolf motif.

"The blazing prince of fire. Burning Hope, Kamired!" said Josh.

"The shocking prince of thunder. Shocking Knowledge, Kamiyellow!" said Taylun.

"The splashing princess of water. Flowing Soul, Kamiblue!" said Autumn.

"The ever-changing princess of wind. Ever-changing Heart, Kamiviolet!" said Megumi.

"The rumbling prince of earth. Rumbling Body, Kamigreen!" said Daigo.

"The shining prince of light. Shining Loyallty, Kamisilver." Chris said.

"The royal powers of Heaven are an ability of justice! Royal Sentai Kamiranger!" the six shouted.

"Like I'm going to get scared by that. Gridons, get them," the Dark Neo Kishi ordered.  
Josh took on his Gridons but they seemed to be able to block his punches. "I don't get it they weren't this tough before," Josh said. He then quickly got an idea. One Gridons planned on slashing him with its sword. He waited till the right moment then grabbed the Gridon next to him and put it in front of him. He then grabbed the fallen Gridon's sword and started slashing left and right with such speed he took down the Gridons before they could react.

Taylun was also struggling with the Gridons. He didn't recall them being so tough. "Autumn, weapon switch," he said throwing her his Kami Sword. "You got it," Autumn replied throwing Taylun her Kami Axe. Taylun was able to get one up on the Gridons using Autumn's Kami Axe. The same went to Autumn with Taylun's Kami Sword.

Chris was using his Kami Sabers to match the Gridons move for move. He then saw a little girl being attacked by Gridons and took out the Wolf Growler card out and slashed it through his Changer. **"Arise, Wolf Growler."** The Wolf Growler then came out of the Kami Changer and attacked the Gridons long enough for the girl to get away. The Wolf Growler than attached to a Kami Magnum and howled. "Got it, partner," Chris replied as if acknowledging that he knew what the Growler said. He unholstered the Kami Blaster the Wolf Growler was attached to aimed at the Gridons and fired while saying, "Wolf Burst." All that was left of the Gridons was scrap metal.

Megumi was able to handle her Gridons without a problem. She then took out her Kami Blaster and started shooting at the Gridons adding in a few kicks and punches. The Gridons were down and out.

Daigo slashed a card that had two daggers that had blades that resembled bison horns through his Kami Changer. **"Arise, Kami Daggers."** He than slashed at the Gridons that charged at him with his Kami Daggers.

The six Kamirangers than had their individual weapons out ready to fight the Dark Neo Kishi. "You weaklings won't be able to beat the mighty Leokishi," the Dark Neo Kishi now known as Leokishi said with confidence in his voice. "We'll show you whose weak," Chris said. "I won't forgive the Dark Neo Empire for what they to some friends. I promised them that I would defeat the Dark Neo Empire so they could rest in peace," Josh and Chris said at the same time. "How touching too bad you wouldn't be able to fulfill that promise cause you will soon be joining them," Leokishi said sending spheres of energy at that six of them. Josh and Chris jumped out of the fireball followed by their comrades. Josh struck Leokishi with his Kami Bou while Chris slashed him with Kami Sabers, Taylun and Autumn then started to attack. Taylun slashed Leokishi with his Kami Sword then held along with Josh and chris while Autumn just started chopping him with her Kami Axe. Daigo then struck Leokishi with Kami Daggers and Megumi blasted him with a crossbow that seemed to be made of feathers. "Well, looks like my Kami Bowgun's arrows just love to hurt you," Megumi said. "'Let's finish him off with something I developed," Taylun said taking out five cards all having a picture of a cannon with a red tigers head as the barrel with green bison horns attached to the tiger head the body of a yellow dragon with a blue shark fin ontop and violet eagle wings on the sides handing four of the cards to Josh, Autumn, Daigo, and Megumi. The five of them then slashed their cards through their Kami Changers. **"Arise, Kami Cannon."** Taylun and Daigo held the front up and Autumn and Megumi held the back up while Josh manned the trigger. They each then held out a card with a picture of their respective elements and slid them into slots in the Kami Cannon. Energy then began to build up into the barrel and Josh pulled the trigger as he, Taylun, Autumn, Megumi, and Daigo shouted, "Kami Dynamite." A laser beam made of fire, thunder, wind, water and earth hit him and he exploded. Leokishi's body was surronded by black energy and he turned into a giant. "I'll handle him," Chris said having Kami Wolf's, Kami Gorilla's, and Kami Falcon's cards in his hand. "No way. We're going with you," Josh said. Then a card came out of Josh's, Taylun's, Autumn's, Daigo's, and Megumi's card holders on the left side of their belts. Josh's card had a picture of a red mechanical tiger, Taylun's card had a picture of a yellow mechanical dragon, Autumn's had a picture of a blue mechanical shark, Megumi's card had a picture of a violet mechanical eagle, and Daigo's card had a picture of a green mechanical bison. The six Kamirangers then slash their cards through their changers. **"Arise, Kami Tiger, Kami Dragon, Kami Shark, Kami Eagle, Kami Bison, Kami Wolf, Kami Gorilla, Kami Falcon."** The Kami Growlers then grew in size and attached themselves to their respective statues then detached from them and became their respective Kami Beasts and sped off toward the Kamirangers. The Kamirangers then jumped onto their cockpits that had pedestals which had stones of their respective colors on them with a slot for their Kami Changers in the middle. They then removed their Kami Changers and put them on the pedestals. Kami Tiger was the first to attack. Fire came out of Kami Tiger's mouth as Josh shouted, "Honno Tora Gao." Kami Dragon and Kami Shark then team-attacked Leokishi. First, Kami Shark sent a tidal wave at him while Autumn shouted, "Nami Same Crash." Then, Kami Dragon sent thunder out of its mouth going down the water stream made by Nami Same Crash which electrocuted Leokishi. Kami Bison, Kami Gorilla, and Kami Wolf tossed Leokishi into the air where he was caught by Kami Eagle and Kami Falcon then dropped towards the ground. "Royal Gattai," Josh said as he slashed a card that had a warrior that had Kami Tiger as the right arm, Kami Shark as the left arm, Kami Eagle as the head, Kami Dragon as the body, and Kami Bison as the legs. **"Unite, Kami King."** Kami Tiger folded up its tail and legs and Kami Shark's tail folded towards its body, Kami Dragon's tail detaches and Kami Tiger and Kami Shark attached to its body's sides. Kami Eagle folded its wings in and tilted its neck upwards revealing a face then attaching to the top of the body of Kami Dragon. Kami Bison split its back apart forming legs and then attached to the bottom of Kami Dragon's body. The five Kamirangers are transported to a new cockpit with Daigo and Taylun on the outer sides, Megumi and Autumn who were on the inner sides, and Josh in the middle. Then all five of them shouted, "Kami King, sanjou." "Royal Gattai," Chris said slashing the Kami Hunter card through his changer. **"Unite, Kami Hunter."** Kami Hunter was formed. Kami King punched Leokishi repeatedly before tossing him toward Kami , Kami Hunter slashed Leokishi and stood by Kami King waiting to see what Leokishi did. He got up and tossed energy orbs at Kami King and Kami Hunter while saying, "You bastards think your so tough. Time for your wake up call. See you in hell." The energy orbs were actually quite hard to dodge considering they seemed to lock on to their target. No matter how hard they tried Kami King and Kami Hunter couldn't seem to evade them. "I've had enough of this asshole. Kaen Fury." Josh said. Kami King's right arm then got enveloped in fire and rapidly punched Leokishi who then caught on fire. Leokishi then dropped onto the ground and started rolling on it until the fire was out. Chris slashed Kami Hunter's finisher card through his changer. **"Punish, Light Power." **"Shining slash." Kami Hunter slashed Motokishi. Then Kami King jumped into the air and lifted up its right arm with Kami Dragon's tail in its hand. "Dragon Saber. Five Element Slash." Kami King cut Leokishi right down the middle with the Dragon Saber with fire, wind, water, earth, and thunder surrounding the blade. Leokishi said before he exploded, "Your two friends are alive, Kamirangers. But know this, they are not as you remember."

On the Dark Neo Comet

Juu Sai was so pissed that he was destroying all the deactivated Gridons. "The Gridons are useless. I must find a way to defeat the Kamirangers. Wait, Earth is the key since some of their parents are from Earth the Kamirangers will follow us to try and protect the Earth. And as for the Gridons' replacements I will awaken the Dark Neo spirits and grant them and temporary bodies and make them loyal to me and Botania. Yes, it's perfect. Hahahahaha."

* * *

Josh Kaenjirou-22nd Kamired. Believes innocent people's safety is the first and Chris were attacked by a Dark Neo Kishi while with thier friends. Hates a certain female Kami Growler because she kept Tiger Growler from coming to save them. Part of a ninja clan known as the Star Clan. Trying to do his best to prove he can handle being a Kamiranger so his cousins will respect him. His body was used by an evil spirit that made him destroy a village and Taylun helped him temporarily seal the evil spirit away, but the Dark Neo Empire freed him and knows he wants revenge.


	5. Protecting the Other Home Planet

Protecting the Other Home Planet

Josh and the others got to the Guardian Dojo and as they did an alarm went off causing them all to groan. "What is it now?" Josh asked prepared to henshin. Taylun hit a few keys and it showed the Dark Neo Comet in Earth's orbit. "No, the Dark Neo Comet's has gotten into Earth's orbit. Earth doesn't stand a chance," Chris said. "We've got to get to Earth," Josh said. "What?" everyone said in unison. "Josh-kun, are you serious?" Megumi asked. "Yes, our mission is to defeat the Dark Neo Empire and since they're in Earth's orbit we go to Earth and protect it from them. And we're half-earthling so we have to protect it." "Well, how are we supposed to get there?" Daigo asked. "Well, it just so happens that I heard my dad say something about two intergalactic battle ready spaceships called the Kami Galaxy and the Kami Delta," Josh answered. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go take them for a spin," Chris said. "Wait, we might need to call on the Kami Beasts so I suggest we place transport devices in front of the statues that will be activated after the Kami Beasts are formed," Taylun said. "Where are we supposed to get these transport devices?" Autumn asked. "Well, we don't have to get them because I built them," Taylun said, "and before you ask any questions I have a lot of free time." "Well, now all we have to do is place the transport devices in front of the statues and find a way to get them to activate after the Kami Beasts are formed," Josh said. "Actually, they are programmed to activate after they detect a special energy flux created by the Kami Beasts being formed." "Let's go put those transport devices in front of the statues then," Autumn said. They then left to go place the transport devices in front of the portal.

At the Royal Hanger

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Josh?" Autumn asked. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides there is no way Earth can handle the Dark Neo Empire,"Josh answered. "Let's hurry and get in and take off before we get caught," Chris said. "Taylun, are the coordinates in the transport devices set?" Josh asked. "Yes." "Alright. Chris run to Kami Delta, it is that silver ship, the rest of us will run to Kami Galaxy on three. 1...2...3," Josh said. They all then ran straight for the only two ships in the hanger, the Kami Galaxy and the Kami Delta. The Kami Galaxy was similar to the Mega Ship and Kami Delta was similar to Delta Mega in its spaceship mode. The Kami Galaxy's back right side was red, Kami Galaxy's back left side was blue, the center of Kami Galaxy was yellow, the front of Kami Galaxy was green, and the middle back side of Kami Galaxy was violet. Kami Delta was pretty much silver all over save for the center which was black. When Josh, Taylun, Megumi, Daigo, and Autumn went into the Kami Galaxy's cockpit they saw black chairs with stripes of their respective colors on the back and each of them went to their respective chair, while Chris in Kami Delta's cockpit saw only one silver-striped black chair and sat in it. The consoles Josh and Chris were seeing were very simple to operate. The two ships were started up and took off before two red and silver armored Elementarians wielding spears could turn around and run to any of the other guards to tell them to seal the hanger door.

As soon as Kami Galaxy and Kami Delta were clear of the hanger they instantly combined into a new ship the Kami Gamma and activated the warp drive headed for Earth. After Kami Gamman entered warp drive two robots and an Elementarian in yellow robes with a crown on his head entered the bridge. "Otou-san, what are you doing here?" Taylun asked. "I knew that the Dark Neo Comet had entered Earth's orbit and I knew you would go to Earth to protect it so I snuck aboard in order to guide you through any problems." "Guide us? We don't need guiding," Josh said. "Oh really? Tell me, were you always willing to be Kamired?" "No." "Then why did you become Kamired?" "To avenge some people that were killed by a Dark Neo Kishi." "Is this why you chose to go to Earth?" "No. There is someone important to me on Earth that I want to protect so the same thing doesn't happen to her." This made Megumi a little uneasy. Her. 'Mayumi, hang on. I'll be there soon,' Josh thought, 'I won't let another friend down.' 'Josh was talking about Mayumi. I wonder if she's okay,' Chris thought. 'Josh is worried about Mayumi. I wonder how she'll greet him when he goes to check up on her,' Taylun thought. 'Megumi's got to be uneasy. I wonder if she's jealous about what Josh said. Mayumi must have been the girl he was talking about,' Autumn thought. In a short amount of time Kami Gamma had reached Earth. The first thing Josh did was go down to Earth's surface to make sure Mayumi was okay and everyone else but Taylun's father went down with him. Josh went straight to the house that he remembered Mayumi living in and knocked on the door. A 15 year-old girl in a white blouse and a white skirt with blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair answered the door and asked, "Is there something I can help you with?" "Yes. Does Hanoru Mayumi live here?" Josh asked. "Who's asking?" "Kaenjirou Josh." The girl then jumped on top of Josh causing him to fall onto his back and she started rubbing her breasts into his face. "Oh Josh. You don't know how much I missed you." She then looked up and saw Taylun, Autumn, and Chris. "Taylun, Autumn, Chris, I'm glad to see you guys are here too." Then Megumi pulled the girl off Josh and the girl asked, "Who are you?" "I'm his girlfriend, Kazehane Megumi." "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. How come you never told me about her, Josh?" "I was busy." "Doing what?" "Training." Right then and there Josh's Kami Changer went off and Taylun's father said, "Taylun, you and everyone else better hurry. The Dark Neo Empire is attacking and they have new grunts." "Got it. We'll be right there," Josh said. With that they left to fight the Dark Neo Empire. Before a grunt that looked like a gladiator in fighting robes, called a Yamishi, could hurt a little girl a fireball hit it causing it to move away from the girl. Megumi ran up to the girl and told her to get somewhere safe. Josh and the others got beside Megumi and everyone took out their Kamiranger cards and slashed them through their Changers. "Descend! Powers of Heaven. Kami Henshin." **"Power Up! Kamiranger!"** They were transformed. Josh and the others engaged the Yamishi. Josh ducked under a punch then sweep kicked the Yamishi that threw the punch. He then took out the Tiger Growler card or at least that's what he planned, instead he pulled out a Growler card with a orange mechanical lion head he then put the card back and pulled out the Tiger Growler card and slashed it through his Changer. **"Arise, Tiger Growler."** The Tiger Growler then came out of his Changer and struck all of the Yamishi and then Josh saw Taylun having some trouble and attached the Tiger Growler to his Kami Blaster aimed and fired. "Tiger Burst." The blast destroyed some of the Yamishi. Taylun was using his Kami Sword to cut them down to size. Taylun was slashing with such accuracy that the Yamishi literally turned into dust. Autumn was just hacking at the Yamishi and their chopped up bodies were turned into dust. Daigo was slashing the Yamishi with his Kami Daggers and he was doing with such force as soon as he finished slashing one it turned into dust. Megumi's fight with the Yamishi was a little difficult because she had to maneuver the arrows if they missed. But in no time they all turned into dust. They then moved onto the Dark Neo Kishi that looked like a humanoid rhino. It was known as Saikishi. "You may have been able to defeat the Yamishi but I won't lose so easily." "Why is the Dark Neo Kishi are always so cocky?" Josh asked. "Who knows," Chris said. The Kamirangers charged at Saikishi. Josh threw a punch toward Saikishi's face but it was caught but Josh then sent a kick toward his abdomen. Josh then ducked as Taylun and Chris jumped over him and slashed Saikishi. They then tossed him into the air and Megumi shot some arrows at him. When he was about to land Daigo and Autumn tossed him toward Josh, who had fire surrounding his fist. When Saikishi was close enough Josh slammed his fist into him. Saikishi then exploded and grew but before the Kamirangers could do anything Kami Gamma had started firing lasers at him. Josh and the others wasted no time in summoning the Kami Beasts. **"Arise, Kami Tiger, Kami Dragon, Kami Shark, Kami Eagle, Kami Bison, Kami Wolf, Kami Gorilla, Kami Falcon."** The trasport devices then opened up portals that the Kami Beasts ran through. The Kami Beasts then tossed Saikishi into the air and the Kamirangers got into their cockpits. "Royal Gattai," all six said in unison while slashing their Kami King and Kami Hunter cards respectively. **"Unite, Kami King. Unite, Kami Hunter." **Kami King and Kami Hunter then slashed Saikishi. Saikishi then countered by headbutting Kami King but then the Dragon Growler bit Saikishi's horn off. "Let's finish him," Josh said. Chris then slashed the Shining Slash card into his Kami Changer. **"Punish, Light Power."** "Shining Slash." "Dragon Saber. Five Element Slash." Both finishers then hit Saikishi and then he exploded. The Kamirangers then went to Mayumi's. "So what are you guys going to do now?" Mayumi asked. "Fight the Dark Neo Empire whenever it attcks," Josh said. "It'll look suspicious though if you guys don't go to school. Why don't you guys enroll in my school, Moroboshi High School? One of the teachers is a former Super Sentai member." "Super Sentai?" Daigo asked. "Warriors that protect the Earth," Josh explained. "Well, it would be neat to meet a former Super Sentai member," Chris said. "Yeah, I say we enroll," Megumi said. Everyone agreed and went to go take the entrance exam for Moroboshi High School, which they all passed with ease. They got their uniforms and got ready for tomorrow, their first day at Moroboshi High School.


	6. The Fire and Light Princes' Past Pain

Royal Sentai Kamiranger

The Fire and Light Princes' Past Pain

A young Josh, a young Chris, a young Juu Sai, and a young Botonia were out running around a forest that bordered all the Elementarian Kingdoms.

"Come on, Kiyoshi. Hurry up," Josh said.

"I'm hurrying, Josh," Juu Sai said.

"Oh, that's what you're doing? I thought you were trying to just win a race in slowness," Botonia said.

"Forget you, Rika."

(To keep people from getting to confused for the remainder of this chapter I will call young Juu Sai Kiyoshi and young Botonia Rika.)

"Come on, guys. Hurry up will ya?" Chris moaned.

Right then Chris bumped into a Dark Neo Kishi that looked like a humanoid Crow known as Crowkishi.

"What are you kids doing here all by yourselves? You could get hurt," Crowkishi said as Chris ran to Josh, Kiyoshi, and Rika.

"We're the only ones that come here and we're careful so we won't get hurt," Josh said.

"Well then, I'm going to have so much fun hurting you to my heart's desire since no one else is here."

"Guys, run," Josh said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Chris said.

They then ran and eventually got tired.

"Hey Chris, I think maybe we should call Tiger Growler and Wolf Growler," Josh said.

"Good idea," Chris said.

They then started to call out for Tiger Growler and Wolf Growler. But, unknown to them Tiger Growler and Wolf Growler were running from Lion Growler(the Growler on the card from the previous chapter) and Coyote Growler(Gray mechanical coyote head) leaving them unable to come to Josh's and Chris's aid.

"Josh, Chris it's obviously not working. Get out of here," Rika said.

"We can't just leave you guys behind," Josh said.

"Yes, you can. You guys are the future of the Royal Fire and Royal Light Families. You have to get out of here. Please, get out of here," Kiyoshi said.

Josh and Chris then ran as fast as they could and after awhile heard Kiyoshi and Rika scream.

Josh then opened his eyes and found himself in his bed.

"Kiyoshi. Rika. I promise I'll make him and all other evil pay," Josh said before getting out of bed and putting on his uniform and leaving his room.

"Good morning, Josh-kun. Did you sleep well?" Megumi asked.

Josh just simply walked past her, not hearing what she said due to still thinking about what happened to Kiyoshi and Rika.

"Hey, Josh-kun," Megumi said a little louder while grabbing his arm.

This time Josh heard her and asked, "What is it, Megumi?"

"Is something wrong? You seem to have been sad a moment ago."

"I was just remembering an important event in my life, that's all."

"Okay, then."

"Hey, guys come on let's get to school already. I don't want to be late," Chris said as soon as he, Taylun, Daigo, and Autumn walked in.

They then all hurried and got to school.

It had been a week since they had enrolled and they had already made a lot of friends. And when they had problems as Kamirangers they could ask Kenta-sensei, the former Megared of the Megarangers.

At lunch, Josh was outside with a tree branch in his hands using like it was a bou staff. The others then showed up.

"Hey, Josh-kun, come on. You can practice later. You need to eat," Megumi said.

"I'll eat in a little bit."

"Come on, Josh. If you don't eat you won't to be able to fight at full strength," Daigo said.

"Will you just leave be?"

"Josh, what's got you all wound up? You know you can tell us anything," Chris said.

"I had a dream last night about Kiyoshi and Rika. It was the day they were killed."

"Kiyoshi and Rika? Who are they?" Taylun asked.

"They were childhood friends of mine and his," Chris began, "We all would hang out at this forest that bordered all the Elementarian Kingdoms. One day, we went there to play like we always did. But that day, there was a monster there. It was going to kill us so we ran away. Josh and me then tried calling on Tiger Growler and Wolf Growler but they didn't come. We later found out that Lion Growler and Coyote Growler were chasing them. Anyway, when that failed Kiyoshi and Rika convinced us to leave them behind. As we were running we heard Kiyoshi and Rika scream. Ever since that day, Josh decided to become Kamired and fight against evil. He also didn't forgive Lion Growler and Coyote Growler and decided to never summon Lion Growler. I, however, did forgive them."

This caused the others to cry. It also caused Megumi to hug Josh.

"I'm sorry, Josh-kun. I never knew why you were determined to always protect kids from bullies in elementary school and middle school. But now I do," Megumi said.

"Yeah. Well I guess I'll eat."

"Hey Josh-kun, you can eat this if you want. I made it just for you," Megumi said giving Josh a bento.

Josh knew lunch could end at anytime so he opened up the bento and scarfed down all the food in the bento and gave Megumi a thumbs-up. Megumi was glad that her boyfriend liked the food she made for him.

Later on it was seventh period, and Josh was glad school was almost over with for the day. But then all of a sudden, a part of a wall instantly fell apart and Crowkishi was standing there with an outstretched fist.

"You," Josh and Chris said in unison before running toward him screaming in rage.

Most of the class was shocked by this except for Megumi, Daigo, Autumn, and Taylun. Kenta-sensei was also not shocked. When they reached Crowkishi they punched Crowkishi in the chest. They then kicked him in the chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Crowkishi asked.

"You'll pay," Josh and Chris said in unison.

"Oh yes. Now I remember. You two are the two kids that got away from me that time."

"That's right and you're gonna pay for killing our friends, you bastard," Josh said.

"They are not dead. They've just become new people."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"They are now commanding officers of the Dark Neo Empire."

Josh and Chris were shocked upon hearing this.

"You're lying. You're lying," Josh said in disbelief.

"I speak the truth. Dark Neo-sama made them his commanding officers."

Josh and Chris then made him slide away from the classroom.

When they and the others were far away enough they decided to transform. "Descend! Powers of Heaven. Kami Henshin."

"**Power Up! Kamiranger!"**

They were transformed.

Josh and Chris got their Kami Blaster and Kami Magnums with Tiger Growler, Wolf Growler, and Gorilla Growler attached respectively while the others distracted Crowkishi.

"You ready?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Tiger Burst."

"Wolf Gorilla Combo Burst."

The others dodged as the attacks hit Crowkishi head on.

Then Josh, Taylun, Daigo, Autumn, and Megumi took out the Kami Cannon and inserted their cards and fired.

"Kami Dynamite."

Crowkishi then exploded and grew.

All six Kamirangers then slashed their Kami Beasts cards through their Kami Changers.

"**Arise, Kami Tiger, Kami Dragon, Kami Shark, Kami Eagle, Kami Bison, Kami Wolf, Kami Gorilla, Kami Falcon."**

"Royal Gattai."

"**Unite, Kami King. Unite, Kami Hunter."**

Kami King and Kami Hunter were formed.

Kami King kicked Crowkishi before Kami Hunter punched Crowkishi. Kami Hunter then slashed Crowkishi. Kami King then slashed Crowkishi.

"Kaen Fury."

Chris then slashed his finisher card through his Kami Changer.

"**Punish, Light Power."**

"Dragon Saber. Five Element Slash."

"Looks like they did good," Kenta said.

Josh and the others had gone home as the principal had instructed due to the attack threatening the safety of everyone in the school. Josh and Chris were worried that if worse came to worse would they be willing to kill Kiyoshi and Rika. The others however told them they would save that as a last resort.

* * *

Megumi Kazehane:22nd Kamiviolet. Josh's girlfriend and childhood friend. Is willing to die to protect Josh and the others. Her father disappeared when she was little.

Sorry if this seems a little rushed it was around 12:43 A.M. that I uploaded this.


End file.
